Kundaria
Nation Information Kundaria is a growing, developing, and old nation at 314 days old with citizens primarily of Serb ethnicity whose religion is Islam. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Kundaria work diligently to produce Lumber and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Kundaria has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Kundaria allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Kundaria believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Kundaria will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The Early Days Kundaria started its journey through Planet Bob on the 23rd of April, 2007. The first alliance that Kundaria joined was the ManOwarRiors. During the time in the ManoWarRiorS, Kundaria grew dramatically. Kundo-Jesus War During Kundarias time in the ManOwarRrios, Kundaria attacked the non-affiliated nation of (Nation Lost in History). After a few days ofebattle Kundaria begun to cumble and was eventually sent into Anarchy. After baing in anarchy for a number of days, the nations government unable to pay the bills required the government fled into the northern mountains of the country where it would reside until reinforcments could arrive. After gaining $3,000,000 aid from the ManOwarRiorS the Kunarian government came out of exile and started to fight back. After more days of fighting the government returned to power, dislodged the enemy fighters from its borders and went from anarchy into a new age. Peace was eventually restored in the nation in the coming days with small pockets of resistance being defeated. The Great War IV (The Unjust War) Kundaria fought in The Great War IV alongside the ManOwarRriorS. Kundaria was only involved in the fighting for one week before hostilities were extunguished. Thus being a veteran of The Great War IV, Kundarian gained the position of Baron within the ManOwarRrioS. Resignation from the ManOwarRrios Shortly after gaining the position of Baron, Kundaria resiged from the ManOwarRiorS to presue other areas in Planet Bob. Dark Ages The Dark Ages for Kundaria is the period from after resignation from the ManOwarRiors up until present. Kundaria spent brief and often unnoticed times in The Alliance of Paladin SOldiers (TAPS) and the North Atlantic Defence Coalition (NADC). After leaving NADC, Kundaria presued to set up their own alliance, named Khotan. Khotan was around for exactly 2 weeks and 2 days without a single member joining their forums. On the 3/3/2008 Khotan disbanded from the abyss of Planet Bob. Multicolored Cross-X Alliance After the disbanding of Khotan, Kundaria searched for a new alliance to join, they joined the sanctioned alliance of "Multicolored Cross-X Alliance" on the 3/3/2008. Many of the Kundarian people are hoping to gain membership into this alliance while the government are trying every bit to gain membership. After talks with the MCXA, Kundaria gained membership to the alliance (3/3/2008). Citizens rejoiced across Kundaria and the nation citizens hope that this represents the end to the dark age. Martinsburg Martinsburg is the capital of Kundaria. With a population of 9,871 it is the biggest city in Kundaria. Martinsburg is the home to the Kundarian Government and Kundaria's major sporting venues. Sport in Martinsburg In Martinsburg, like the rest of Kundaria, cricket is the main sport and is played by over 6,000 people in the capital. Kundaria's main cricket ground, National Gymkhana hosts major cricketing events such at the A1 cup (Domestic First Class Competition) and the National Bank Trophy (Domestic One Day Title) as well as internation Test and One Day matches. The National Gymkhana can seat up to 45,000 spectators and is know as on of the most picturesque grounds in world cricket. As well as cricket, football (soccer) is also a big sport. With cricket being the main summer sport, football is the main winter sport.